Human
These creatures have no claws, no poison, and no armor. They have no wings or tail, no natural defenses of any kind, other than their minds They can build deadly weapons that shoot fire, orbs of iron, or even explode in a massive ball of flame that kills everything in its wake. Some of them take pleasure in using these weapons to slaughter others of their kind by the hundreds, thousands, even. They destroy the homes of other species to make room for their ever-growing population. Some use whatever power they have to take as much money as they can. Money, to this species, is serious business, and many of them would go to great lengths to get more. It was this species that invented sin, a concept virtually unknown in Earth’s animal kingdom until humanity came along. While other species would hunt and kill for territory or for food, these bizarre creatures kill for money and power. They hold captive other species in prisons called zoos; usually these are far smaller than the animal’s natural habitat. The purpose of this is unclear, though it may be for entertainment. Rioting from the smarter animals may occur from time to time when the creatures grow tired of the small space, at which point the animal is usually killed. Humans are known to lash out violently at anything unfamiliar or different. They have the firepower to take down a full-grown elephant. The only way to survive if they ever made it to another world, would be to take cover and hope they don’t find you. And yet they are able to create so much beauty. They created art, a visual representation of the world around the artist. A former jumble of random sounds was changed into beautiful sounds called music. There's also love which is a beautiful emotion that humans are very good at. They also formed ways of communicating intelligently and a way of writing it down and having it remebered. They also have the most wonderful thing called "imagination". The ability to create fictional people, places and scenarios. Humans can be cruel, cold and heartless but they are capable of such beauty and kindness that no other species on Earth can manage. Not all humans take pleasure in darkness and pain and death. But unfortuntly, some do and they should not be seen as the representitives of the whole race. Humans classify their social hierarchy based on appearance, social recognition, age, race, religion, and finance status. Those who are beautiful, wealthy in money, and well regocnized by their society are among the "upper class". Those who are avarage and well with money are among the "middle class". Finally, those who are ugly, poor, discriminated from their society, and work for their money are among the "lower class". This factor in Human nature is a vital weakness and has caused homelessness, poor health, ruining of social relationships, inequallity, and even death. Humans possess no superhuman abilities and are therefore powerless against allmost all non-Human creatures, even those to which they are-in essence-superior and/or equal, such as animals and even to other larger, smarter, greater, stronger, better Humans. They are also vulnerable to all kinds of ailments and difects (mental illness, deformity, sickness, death, ect). In addition to this Humans have many flaws in their mating rituals, among them is the fact that Humans who are atractive on the outside are usually the oposite on the inside, and vice versa. Category:humanoid Category:omnivore Category:varied size Category:ground Category:Real